Badut
by Kuroai1013
Summary: "Aku tidak butuh badut di kantorku." Ucapan itu menohok hati Jou.


Maaf -bungkuk bungkuk- Saya pendatang baru di fandom ini. Saya nulis fic itu karena merasa kurang asupan aja. Kalo asupan terpenuhi pasti gak akan senekat ini :3 Salam kenal semuanya ^^

* * *

 **YuGiOh © Takahashi Kazuki**

 **Warning : First Fic, OOC, kebiasaan jelek author kalo fic kapalnya sepi ya gini, nekat bikin fic sendiri. Semua yang ada di sini hanya untuk kesenangan semata.**

* * *

.

Jonouichi berjalan santai ke arah pintu kayu besar di depannya. Dua penjaga sangar yang sudah biasa dia hadapi juga terlihat biasa. Semuanya terlihat biasa. Tentu saja, pintu kayu di depannya ini adalah pintu yang menghubungkan dirinya ke ruangan tempat kekasihnya berkutat dengan kertas-kertas penting. Pengharum ruangan yang biasa, bahkan Jonouichi sengaja membuat langkah yang biasa agar para penjaga itu semakin hapal dengannya, kekasih Seto Kaiba, Presdire Kaiba Corp. Semuanya terasa biasa, sampai..

"Maaf, Tuan tidak dibolehkan masuk. Ini perintah." Kata seorang penjaga. Jonouichi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hey hey, aku sudah sering ke sini. Kalian tahu kan siapa aku?" tanya Jonouichi yang dibalas diam oleh dua penjaga itu. "Tapi ini perintah. Tuan Kaiba sedang sibuk, silahkan duduk sebentar di kursi tunggu." Tunjuk salah seorang penjaga kepada sofa coklat di sudut ruangan. Oke, Jonouichi bisa sabar. Mungkin kekasihnya itu memang sedang sibuk. Pria dengan rambut blonde itu menurut untuk duduk di sofa.

"Memangnya siapa yang memintaku datang ke sini? Katanya harus datang tapi kalau aku harus menunggu begini, lebih baik aku main dengan Yugi dulu tadi." Rutuk Jonouichi saat membuka kembali pesan-pesan yang Kaiba tinggalkan. Semuanya berinti sama, meminta Jonouichi untuk datang CEPAT ke kantornya setelah jam sekolah berakhir. Jou mendesah, sedikit kecewa. Tapi posisi Kaiba sebagai presdire memang tidak bisa disalahkan. Orang itu pasti sibuk.

KRING

Jou mengangkat kepalanya. Suara itu datang dari pintu Kaiba. Suara yang akan berbunyi saat seseorang berhasil masuk ke dalam. Jou kecolongan? Pria itu segera berdiri. Batinnya semakin berkecamuk saat tahu yang baru saja masuk adalah seorang wanita dewasa dengan tubuh yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Hey! Kenapa-"

"Tuan Kaiba tidak bisa diganggu sampai ada pemberitahuan lagi bahwa anda diijinkan masuk." Potong salah satu penjaga. Jou menahan suaranya, dia merogoh ponselnya di saku dan memperlihatkan pesan-pesan Kaiba. "Lihat?"

"Tapi ini perintah."

Oke, Jou akan bersabar lagi. Mungkin yang tadi itu client. Jou hanya takut kalau Kaiba akan mempermainkannya. Padahal orang itu sudah berjanji tidak akan mempermainkan Jou lagi setelah mereka resmi jadian. Tubuh Jou melorot di sofa. Dia menutup mukanya, lelah. Setelah seharian berkutat dengan guru dan tugas, ditambah dia belum pulang ke rumah, langsung ke sini. Otomatis dia belum makan, entah apa yang membuat Jou berpikir bahwa dia akan makan malam dengan Kaiba.

Suara denting lonceng yang berulang kali di pintu membuat telinga Jou panas. Dia merasa dipermainkan. Kaiba sialan itu ingin membuat Jounouichi cemburu rupanya. Jou segera turun ke bawah. Mencari butik terdekat.

.

Setelah mengobrak abrik butik di bawah sana sampai malam seperti ini, Jou kembali datang, dengan tampilan berbeda. "Permisi.." ucapnya pada dua penjaga di depan pintu yang sama. "Apakah anda ada janji?" Penyamaran yang berhasil membuat Jou gelagapan. "T-Tidak. Tapi ini penting. Aku harus bertemu dengan presdire kalian." Penjaga itu merogoh ponselnya. Tak berselang lama, pintu di depan Jou terbuka. 'Dasar, ternyata memag benar kalau Kaiba mempermainkanku. Awas saja nanti!'

Jou bisa melihat kekasihnya itu tidak bergeming saat dia masuk. Acuh tak acuh. Mata birunya hanya fokus ke lembaran kertas dalam genggamannya. Padahal Jou sudah yakin bahwa dia sangat 'seksi'. Dia tidak akan lupa bagaimana para client pria Kaiba di bawah sana menatap Jou dengan liar, hingga Jou risih. Ini semua demi menembus pintu kayu ruangan kekasihnya, dan Jou berhasil. Jou tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Kaiba-san.."

Kaiba berhenti membuka lembar laporan didepannya. Dia menurunkan kertas itu, lalu mengamati Jou layaknya mesin scan. Jou menelan ludah, berusaha menebak apa yang sedang Kaiba pikirkan. Kemudian pria dengan mata biru itu menutup laporannya. Dia menghela nafas, lalu menghampiri Jou. Antara senang dan gugup –dan..sedikit kecewa(?)- melanda Jou. Jadi ini alasan kenapa dia tidak diperbolehkan masuk? Pacarnya itu berubah haluan menyukai yang berdada?

"Katsuya." Bagus, Jou langsung merinding mendengar suara pacarnya. Tangan dingin itu menyentuh pipi Jou, menyapu lapisan bedak yang susah payah Jou buat. "Cih." Kemudian Jou menurut saja saat dia diseret paksa oleh Kaiba.

"H-Hey lepaskan!"

"Katsuya." Ucap Kaiba saat mereka sudah ada di dalam kamar mandi pribadi di ruangan Kaiba. Kaiba risih mendengar suara wanita Jou yang dibuat-buat. "Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini, hah?" Kaiba menggulung kemeja putihnya sampai ke lengan. Lalu tangan putih itu menggapai handuk bersih di gantungan dan membasahinya dengan air. "Aku tidak butuh badut di kantorku." Ucapan itu menohok hati Jou. Reflek dia mengangkat wajah, marah. Namun detik berikutnya sebuah lap basah menutupi wajahnya. Disertai dengan gerakan kasar dari tangan Kaiba yang menghapus make up Jou sampai habis. "H-Hey, Kaiba." Kaiba tidak menggubrisnya. Setelah dirasa semua bedak itu berpindah ke handuk, Kaiba segera merobek gaun biru milik Jou. Jou membelalakan matanya. "Aku tidak butuh badut, Jou." Ulang Kaiba. Matanya tegas menatap Jou yang kini hanya mengenakan boxer sepaha.

"Tsk, bodoh." Bibir Jou bergerak, namun suaranya tertelan bersama jatuhnya air mata. Dia memukul dada Kaiba,"Kau hanya mempermainkanku,'kan? Menyuruhku untuk cepat datang hingga membuatku lupa makan siang. Lalu saat sampai di sini aku harus menunggu lagi sementara para wanita seksi itu kau perbolehkan masuk. Aku bahkan berpikir kalau kau sudah berubah haluan, tuan. Kau pikir aku siapa? Kau mempermainkanku, Kaiba." Racau Jou seperti gadis. Kaiba mengelus surai blonde Jou. Dalam batin dia tertawa, sungguh dia tidak menyangka reaksi Jou akan seperti ini. Menggelikan.

"Aku memang sibuk, Jou. Aku tidak akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku jika kau masuk ke ruang kerjaku. Mereka yang kau bilang seksi adalah clientku. Tunggu, sepertinya yang berubah haluan itu kau?"

Jou marah bercampur malu. Jou menghambur ke pelukan Kaiba. Dia tidak mau melihat wajah Kaiba. Dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah Kaiba saat ini. Oh, jangan lupa dengan seringai menyebalkannya yang mampu membuat wanita mana saja meleleh. "Kaiba sialan! Memangnya kau ada acara apa sampai memintaku datang secepat ini dan ngebut menyelesaikan pekerjaan seperti itu?"

Kaiba terkekeh, "Tentu saja untuk makan malam denganmu, Mutt."

KRUUUUUWKK

"Pfft.."

"KAIBA SIALAN!"

END

* * *

Terimakasih yang sudah mampir ^^


End file.
